Rubí y Zafiro: El Destino de Ambos
by Esparranca2
Summary: Mucho antes del Hoenn que creias conocer, dos amigos salieron en busca de aventuras. Lucha contra la tierra, lucha contra el mar, lucha contra la verdad... Un mundo que nos llevaba a los dos de cabeza, y un secreto que ninguno podiamos imaginar.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la historia de los jóvenes más prometedores que he conocido en mi larga vida. Aunque aquí, en Villa Raíz, no es que abunde la gente joven. Por no haber, no hay ni quiosco para comprar cromos.

Me llamo Abedul. Estudio a los pokémon de esta región. Vivo en Villa Raíz con mi señora, aunque por desgracia, ya se fue "allí arriba". Sí, tenía hambre, así que recién se fue al piso de arriba a hacerme una tortilla. En fin, ¿eres un chico o una chica? Este es mi hijo, ¿puedes decirme como se llama? Bueno, lo cierto es que en esa época, mi hijo no había nacido aún. Esta es una historia de cuando yo era más joven…

Robin y Sefira quedaron a mi cuidado cuando eran bebés. Por aquel entonces, yo era un simple becario de ayudante en una investigación. Recién empezaba la década de los noventa, y el público se deleitaba con el anime "Sailor Poke-Moon". Entonces, sucedió "el accidente" que acabó con la vida de mis dos jefes, y de sus respectivas esposas. Sin tener a nadie más, y siendo yo la persona más cercana a ellos en su ámbito laboral, accedí a quedarme con los peques. Crecieron felices, unidos, aunque ni siquiera eran familia. Se supone que hace tiempo que tendrían que haber ido a explorar el mundo pokémon, pero debido a su estado de salud, no los veía preparados. Robin (el chico) se estriñe cada dos días o así, y Sefira (la chica) aún moja la cama. Es por eso que tenemos la nevera llena de Activia. Y es también por eso que nuestra casa tiene goteras. Pero bueno, mi opinión cambió veloz, el día que cumplieron dieciséis años. Sí, habéis oído bien. No son familia ni nada por el estilo, pero nacieron el mismo día. En fin, misterios aparte, esto es lo que sucedió.

…

-No, no, no! Mierdaaaa! – exclamé mientras buscaba a tientas la caja de fusibles.

La luz se había ido debido a la tormenta, y no me veía ni papa. Al solucionar el problema, regresé al laboratorio, esperando encontrar a mis pokémon presas del pánico. Pero allí estaban, calmaditos entre los brazos de Sefira. Torchic y Mudkip, al menos. Treecko observaba con ojos centelleantes a Robin, mientras este se aseguraba que sus incubadoras (porque eran recién nacidos) estuvieran calientes. Me sorprendió porque son pokémon que se han criado en un laboratorio y no han visto nunca a un humano que no sea yo.

-¿Pero cómo es posible…? – dije.

-Hola tío – dijo Robin – Hay que cambiar esta ventana, se suelta cada vez que hay viento.

-¿Tú… sabias lo de la ventana?

-Claro, ¿quién si no crees que pone la cinta aislante cuando hace mal tiempo?

-No me digas… ¿Y qué hay de Sefira?

-Lo siento, tío Abedul – dijo ella – Es que me he acostumbrado a darles de comer antes de salir a correr por las mañanas.

-Increíble…

Yo creía que a ellos solo les importaba ver cosas por la tele como "My Little Ponyta" y "Miraculous Ledyba". Decidí que había llegado el momento de dejarles volar libres.

Dos meses más tarde, se despedían con abrazos y besos de mí y de mi amada Antonia, los dos que los habían visto crecer. Ver sus siluetas en el sol de frente… eran irreconocibles.

¿Dónde estaba aquella niñita dulce que lloraba y se hacía pis cada vez que un Spinarak se colaba en la casa? ¿Dónde estaba aquel niño de ojos curiosos que se llevaba mis informes al baño para leerlos en sus dolorosos ratos de estreñimiento? Ya no estaban…

Sus primeros pokémon los acompañaban. Sefira había escogido a Torchic, y lo había colmado de mimos desde el primer día. Le daba comida de su plato y dormía con él por las noches, así ella no pasaba frio y Torchic no se sentía solo. La relación entre Robin y Treecko era algo distinta. A ninguno le gustaba el contacto físico. Pero eso no significaba que no se quisieran. Si uno estaba allí con él, entonces el otro era feliz. En cuanto a Mudkip, lo llevamos a MasterChef para que no se sintiese tan solo, y aprendió a hacer una estupenda sopa.

Y llegó el día de la partida. Sefira quería ser retratista pokémon, para ello quería participar en concursos, para aprender a captar la belleza de cada pokémon en un papel. Robin quería abrir su propio gimnasio pokémon algún día. Para eso quería hacerse fuerte y combatir en otros gimnasios. Míralos, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que aquellos niños ingenuos acabarían tan llenos de ambición y ganas de ver el mundo? Que mayores se han hecho…

-Espero que hayáis cogido muchos Activiaaa! – exclamé al ver sus sombras en la lejanía - ¿Tiene Sefira suficientes pañales de adultooo?

-Tía Antonia! Que te van a oír los vecinos!

-Pero hija, si aquí no vive ni Dios…


	2. Chapter 2

(Los siguientes escritos han sido transcritos a partir del cuaderno de viaje de Robin)

RUTA 101

-Robin, estoy cansada…

-Pero si recién acabamos de entrar en la ruta 101. Pueblo Escaso no debería andar lejos.

-Ya, pero es que… es un pateo tener que arrastrar las bicicletas.

-Lo sé, pero son un regalo del tío Abedul y debemos cuidarlas. Aunque la verdad es que no se en que estaba pensando el tío. No sabemos montar en bici! Es decir, nunca hemos salido de Villa Raíz, y es un pueblo de diez por diez (no kilómetros, sino pasos). Si te descuidas, lo pasas de largo y ni te enteras!

-Supongo que podríamos meterlas en nuestras mochilas. Al fin y al cabo… en una de estas cabe de todo.

-Ya, y luego me dices quien las va a llevar. Ya estoy estreñido, paso de tener un dolor cervical.

-¿Otra vez estreñido? Ay, pobre… Pues las tiramos al río! Paso de arrastrarlas por todo Hoenn.

-Pues mira, llevas razón. Lo siento por el tío, pero…

Los dos se asomaron al rio y se prepararon para arrojar las bicis.

-A la de una, a la de dos…

-Oye, espera! Sefira, ¿Qué es eso?

No lo sé, lo miraré en la pokédex.

"Lotad. El Pokémon alga. A Lotad se le atribuye el haber vivido antes en tierra. En cualquier caso, se cree que volvió al agua porque la hoja de la cabeza le creció mucho y le empezó a pesar. Ahora vive flotando en el agua."

-Que guay, es un Lotad! Lo quiero, ayúdame a atraparlo!

Robin trató de no perder la vista a la gran hoja que el pokémon llevaba encima, la cual daba vueltas por el estanque.

-Vamos a ver… - leyó la chica – según pone aquí, es un pokémon del tipo agua/planta. Con Treecko lo tienes fácil.

-Pues vamos allá! Treecko, usa tu recurrente!

El pequeño lagarto hinchó sus mejillas y disparó una ráfaga de semillas que volaban a velocidad del viento, pero estas rebotaron sobre la hoja y se dispersaron. Sefira se partía de la risa.

-Déjame en paz! – se quejó Robin – A ver, pensemos… El ataque de planta no le ha hecho efecto, por lo que esa hoja debe de ser la parte que da a Lotad su segundo tipo (planta). Lo que significa que su cuerpo, que está bajo el agua, es su parte vulnerable contra Treecko (agua). Si solo consiguiera que se diera la vuelta…

Casi se podían oír los engranajes girar en la cabeza de Robin.

-Lo tengo! Sefira, haz el truco que me ensañaste!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La cosa esa del concurso! El bota… el fuego… esto…

-Oh, ¿el fuego bota-bota? Bien, Torchic, te elijo a ti! Usa ascuas al aire y luego arañazo!

El pokémon pollito abrió su pico y lanzó con suavidad una pequeña bola de fuego, y cuando esta bajó de nuevo, la golpeó con la pata, dividiéndola en tres bolas más pequeñas, que volaron por el estanque. Se trataba de una táctica de Sefira para los concursos pokémon, ya que no le interesaba tanto entrenar. En un espacio cerrado, las bolas de fuego rebotarían como esas pelotas de goma, creando un efecto divertido. Pero en espacio abierto, resultaba muy eficaz como ataque. Fue cuestión de suerte que una de las bolitas fuera a parar a la hoja de Lotad (las otras dos cayeron al agua y se apagaron). El pókemon, alarmado, se dio la vuelta para apagar el fuego de su hoja en el lago, dejando su cuerpecillo azul al descubierto. Ese fue el momento que Robin había estado esperando.

-Ahora, Treecko! Recurrente de nuevo!

Las semillas golpearon el estómago de Lotad con eficacia, y luego fue cuestión de lanzar una pokéball. Así, con un amigo más, llegaron a...

PUEBLO ESCASO

-… donde nunca pasa nada – leyó Sefira en el cartel - ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Es solo un lugar de paso, nuestro objetivo es ciudad Férrica.

-Entiendo. Bueno, ya de paso podíamos pasar por la tienda y…

-Buenasbuenasbuenas chavalines! – dijo un viejo que saltó dando volteretas desde unos arbustos – Soy el guía pesado que aparece en la primera ciudad que visita un entrenador. Os voy a ofrecer un tour!

Música de videojuego: tu-tu-tu-tu, tu-tu-tu-tu, tu! Tururururú! Pin-pin-pin,

-Pues esto es el centro Pokémon, chavalines. Aquí curáis a los pokémon! Esto es mi casa! Y eso es un árbol!

-PERO USTED SE CREE QUE SOMOS PALETOS?! – exclamó Robin, indignado.

-Vamos a ver, abuelete. Que no vivimos bajo tierra, ya sabemos lo que es un centro pokémon, una casa, y un árbol, faltaría más. Nos ofende con sus estereotipos de la gente de pueblo!

-Si tanto se aburre, váyase a hacer punto de cruz! A todo esto… - Robin puso ojitos dulces - ¿sabe usted donde está la tienda?

-P-pues esta por ahí, pero… e-eh! ¿Por qué os lleváis eso? Son un regalo para mi nieto!

-Estas deportivas nos pertenecen ahora, abuelete. Así aprenderá que con la gente de pueblo uno no se ha de meter.

-Nooo, mi nieto está enfermo, en cama!

-Pues de poco le servirán las zapatillas. Mi hermano de pega y yo… nos piramos!

-INGRATOOOS!

Antes de que el abuelete llamará a la policía, Sefira entró en la tienda pokémon para comprar algunos víveres.

-Buenas! Mire, nos pone unos antídotos, tres cuerdas huida, una caja de Activia…

-No tenemos.

-Oh, bueno pues solo los antídotos.

-No tenemos.

-Tampoco?! Que se le va a hacer. Solo dos botellines de agua.

-De eso, niños… no tenemos.

-PERO ENTONCES QUE TIENEN EN ESTA TIENDA?!

-Tenemos poción… y tenemos pokéball.

-Y YA?!

-Y ya.

-PUES VAYA ASCO DE TIENDA QUE NO TIENEN NADA! –salió del establecimiento – Robin, nos vamos! Aprisa, que ya oigo las sirenas de la policía!

-Espera un momento! – dijo Robin mientras garabateaba en el cartel de entrada al pueblo.

-¿Que escribes? – miró por encima del hombro - ¿Le has cambiado el nombre al pueblo? Pueblo Ascaso! Jajajaja! Un poco de asquete sí que da. No tenían Activia!

-¿No tenían Activia? Brujería! Vámonos cuanto antes de este lugar. Que ganas tengo de ir a ciudad Férrica y desafiar a Petra.

-¿A Petra?

-Sí, a Petra.

-Oh! A Petra…

-Exacto, a Petra!

-Conque a Petra, ¿eh?

-Mujer, por supuesto que a Petra!

-…

-…

-¿Y quién es esa Petra?


End file.
